


Kneel for Me

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Praise Kink, Subspace, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “You know you want it, sweetheart.”





	Kneel for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).



> this got _way_ more seuxual than I had ever planned.

Stiles knees hurt from where they’re pressed into the cement floor of the warehouse. He is cold—probably because he’s naked, and even if it wasn’t cold outside, the cement is cold. Chris is warm, though, and Stiles presses his body further against Chris’ legs. He can feel the man's body heat through the thick material of Chris’ hunting pants.

There is a hand in his hair that he likes. It’s grounding. Makes Stiles feel less like he is drowning and more like he is floating. He likes floating. And he likes Chris. He nuzzles his cheek against the rough fabric and likes how it feels against his skin. He drags his lips over it next, breathing in. He can smell Chris, a little bit, and he breathes in as deeply as he can.

Chris laughs at him, but it isn't mean. It doesn’t make Stiles feel bad, and he smiles a little. He likes being with Chris, even if he is cold and his knees hurt, because Chris always makes him feel good. Usually. Sometimes he doesn’t make Stiles feels good, like when he put Stiles in a blindfold and Stiles cried and threw up in the shower. Stiles knows he didn’t mean to do it, that they’re still learning each other, and Chris cuddled him for  _ hours  _ after that.

“You know you want it, sweetheart,” Chris says from above him, voice a deep rumble and Stiles tries to shake his head. He doesn’t. Or he doesn’t think he does. 

He tries to make a noise, he thinks, but his head still feels so far away. He isn’t… he isn't sure if he wants to keep going or not. He knows that the warehouse is empty and that there is no one around for miles but he—he still feels uncomfortable. Exposed. He also knows that Chris would never do anything to hurt him, and this isn’t hurting him.

But he feels vulnerable. Still, he opens his mouth when Chris slides a finger between his lips and tugs his jaw open. He hadn’t noticed Chris pulling his dick out, but he isn’t very worried. He knows that he can lose time, when he gets like this. He focuses on the thumb that is now pressing against his tongue, and he closes his mouth to suck on it. 

This is something he’s used to, that he knows how to do. It’s even better when Chris lets the head of his dick brush over Stiles’ lips. His precome is salty, bitter, but Stiles doesn’t mind the taste anymore. He’s eager when he sucks Chris in, lets himself get lost in the heavy warmth that is Chris’ cock on his tongue.

“You’re so beautiful for me,” Chris tells him, and Stiles wants to preen. He likes when Chris tells him things like that.

It’s far easier to let go like this, to let his mind soar. All he has to do is keep his throat relaxed and breathe through his nose. He knows how to do that, now. At first, months ago, he would have trouble remembering to breathe. Now, though, he doesn't have to do anything but let Chris fuck into his mouth. 

The hand in his hair tugs, tightens. It still feels good, even when it pulls and Stiles titts his head back so he can look up. Chris is so handsome, and is all his. Chris wears a bracelet—it’s small and it’s leather and it matches the necklace that Stiles wears—and it makes Stiles’ heart feel happy whenever he sees it. 

“You’re being such a good boy,” Chris grunts. The praise makes Stiles’ tummy feel twisty, in a good way that Stiles wants to always feel.

Chris pulls harder at his hair before he comes, but Stiles is still a little surprised at the warmth that floods into his mouth. He wasn’t paying much attention to anything but the heavy weight on his tongue and how floaty he feels. He swallows it all, though, and he lets Chris tug him to his feet until Chris is hugging him.

Stiles isn’t hard—he’s not very aroused either—but Chris holding him feels nice. He focuses on that, how his body is getting warmer and warmer until he’s no longer cold. He wants to go home—knows that they will be soon, and he lets himself come back down. Chris has a hold on him, and that’s enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
